Puppet Show
by RidiculousLuke
Summary: This is the story of a boy who lost everything, a boy with no direction, a girl who lost her innocence, and a girl in agony. Kichirou Susumu, a boy who lost his left hand and right leg, attends his second year at Yamaku Academy, A school for the disabled. What he doesn't know is that his year. he's about to meet others who will change how he sees his life. [OC Story]
1. Act One: Chapter One- Visit

**Act 1- Start The Show**

**Chapter 1- Visit**

"I still really think you should consider it..."

"I already told you, I'm not going."

"..."

"Please Kichirou, listen to your Uncle."

"I've known some of the doctors there for years, you will be in capable hands."

"See? I think it's a great idea!"

"..."

"Well, let us know if you change your mind."

"Thank you doctor. Look, I'm sorry about the kid."

"It's quite alright sir. It's understandable why he would be so against it."

"He has been in this place for a long time now."

"..."

"I'll be back in a few hours."

"..."

"Uncle?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Do you think I should go?"

"Let's face it kid, It's the best choice out of the ones we've looked at. We have to send you somewhere."

"No need to rush though, you still got some time to choose."

"..."

"Hey, will things really be different once I leave?"

"Of course they will."

*SMACK!*

Ouch! Wha-

A sharp pain shoots through my head, the blow causes me to lose focus, it takes a few seconds but I eventually feel conscious again. I must of been leaning against the car window while I was napping. Obviously I won't accept faliure so easily as I attempt to lean my head against it once again, but the bumps in the road make it a hard task.

C'mon! Just let me rest my head, We've been driving for hours now. Giving up on the idea of the passenger side window as a headrest, I lean back in my chair. The ache subsides and I finally remember the point of this journey.

That's right, today's the day. We're off to see my parents.

I haven't seen them in quite some time. I wish I could see them in a better state then the one I am in right now, I look like I've been dragged behind a truck for miles and the only thing that I could hang onto that would stop me from being left behind was its numberplate. I didn't have a lot of time to get ready this morning since a certain someone I know had suddenly become an early bird. I frown and glance at the culprit, he sits in the driver seat with one hand on the wheel and another on his balding head.

My Uncle, the man with the fading hairline. I would laugh about it but I better not, I think it bothers him. What's left of his hair is slicked back and held together rather well thanks to a certain product I've seen him use. The lines in his face are heavy and an unruly five o'clock shadow covers most of his jawline.

Overall, he's quite worn. I do remember hearing once that he was rather crazy in his younger days, but with that smile on his face almost constantly, I think he ditched the drink the long time ago; or maybe not at all.

And about the smiling, it hasn't dropped off his face since he picked me up, It can be a little weird at times. Either way, I'm glad I can call this man, Haruto Susumu, my Uncle.

He coughs and rubs his nose. Can't blame him, It is still very much winter. To fight against this unreasonable weather he has covered himself with a thick grey jacket, complete with a pair of 'fashionable' brown pants and mountain boots to match. Where did he hide these things? I never saw them around his place. He only now notices my accusatory glance.

"You alright there Kichi? You're giving me them bug eyes again." He laughs a little.

"Huh? I'm alright." I mutter tiredly while I stretch out my neck and rub my head. The pain from earlier still hasn't left me, guess that headrest business was a bad idea afterall.

"That's good to hear." He rubs his nose again, "It has been a long drive after all."

I nod and peer outside, the tall trees fly past us as we drive. Each one covered in snow and reaching further than one would think, I hope Uncle knows where he's going. The last thing we need is the two of us getting lost out here.

It's a lot brighter outside since I last checked. Our car continues at a moderate pace through the mountain roads, the snow in the air continues to fall at a relaxed pace. I let my head rest on my stub as I gaze downwards.

Why do they have to be so far away? I've never been a fan of long journeys... Uncle likes them, of course. I heard he liked to travel when he was younger so I'm sure he's seen most of Japan by now. I am a little jealous to be honest. Compared to him, I never left my hometown intil I entered high school. I ended up moving to the other side of Japan just to continue my education.

My current highschool is a place known as Yamaku Academy, It is well known for the fact that it caters to students with disabilities. I wasn't a fan of the idea at first but in the end, it was my only option. I was also quite hesitant when I arrived that day but things worked out and I enjoyed my first term. Our year end holiday started a few days ago and I thought it would be best if I stayed with Uncle for the entire duration before going back. I missed the guy and I'm sure he missed me, so it only seemed natural. This trip, on the other hand, was his idea. I tried to resist but he won me over somehow. Still, I can think of worse fates.

At some point we left the road we were on and got onto a highway. The car suddenly turns off as we change lanes, I almost hit my head on the window again from the force. We soon get off the highway and resume the rest of the trip on another mountain road. A few backroads later and we eventually reach our destination.

Uncle turns off the engine and braces himself before opening the door. The cold air outside hits us immediately, I try to sink further into my jacket for warmth.

"Damn, gimme a warning next time!" I grumble. My Uncle only offers a sarcastic sorry in response. He climbs out of the car and opens the back door, grabbing something off the backseat before shutting the door again.

Readying myself, I open my door and instantly regret the action. But nevertheless, I step outside, bravely embracing the cold while keeping my hand on the door frame for support.

I should've stayed in the car...

Uncle soon appears next to me with a basket in one hand and my crutch in the other. He hands me the crutch before staring at the metal gates across the road.

"It's been a while huh?" He rubs his hands together briefly before walking off. I adjust my footing and follow after him at a slightly slower pace, it is hard to hop through this snow with one leg after all.

The creaking sound of metal can be heard as Uncle opens the gates, he waits for me to enter before closing them behind us. The snowfall has stopped and the hazy blue sky stares down at us as we climb the steps in silence.

...

Black in colour, and covered in snow. The Susumu family grave stands before us. I stare at the names carved into the stone as Uncle places the basket down.

We both look over the stone, not a word is said between us as we take in the monument. The air feels much colder than it was a minute ago.

Shaking a little, I look away from the stone and sigh audibly. I don't even remember what they sounded like. I've even forgotten what their faces looked like.

Some son I am.

"Well, I'll give it a clean." Uncle says before walking off in search of something to get the job done. I decide to look for a place to sit. don't know if I can stare at this thing any longer then I already have.

Walking back a few steps I turn my gaze to the trees around us. Uncle returns with a bucket. Finding a spot to sit, I watch silently as Uncle starts wiping down the gravestone, top to bottom.

...

Time passes and with most of the excess snow and dirt removed, Uncle gives the stone one last rinse before standing.

"There we are!" he exclaims with surprising gusto. I glance over the stone as he walks off, To his credit it looks a lot nicer than it did before. I stare at the floor again as I ponder why I haven't cried yet, I always thought it was something you do when you visit a grave. Then again, I think if someone visits something like this often enough eventually they'll get used to it. But this is the first time I've seen it in years, so why is nothing happening to me? I realise I'm not alone anymore, Uncle's back.

He kneels down and ushers me over slightly while pointing at the basket. I look it over and pull out what seems to be a lighter and a box of incense.

Deciding against standing, I crawl over and hand him the items, he's a little weirded out by this. He should know by now that if I don't have to stand, I'll just crawl around instead. Taking the incense out of the box, he places it at the foot of the stone. I kneel next to him as he gives the lighter a few clicks.

Soon, a small flame emerges and Uncle places it over the incense. It takes a few tries intil the flame sparks. Smoke begins to lazily waft through the air, carrying a peaceful scent along with it. Wasting no time Uncle claps his hands together and prays, distracted by the smell, I quickly place my hand against the stub that was once my left hand, and join him.

I'm not entirely sure what I am supposed to be doing right, I've never visted any shrines or things like that before. My old friends would often talk about the fortunes they would get, I always wanted to try but I never got a chance.

Intil now. But then again, this hardly feels like good fortune.

I open one eye and look to my side, Uncle puts his hands in his lap and stares at the grave, "I'll be back sometime alright" He says to no one in paticular.

"Oh and don't worry about Kichirou here," He snakes his arm around my shoulder. "You've got nothing to worry about here, I'll look after him for ya."

I smile as he lets go. He stands up and dusts off his pants, I chuckle slightly. He's never gonna get those things clean now. He suddenly pats me on the back, "I'll be in the car alright? Take your time." I listen to the sound of his footsteps as he walks off. I can no longer hear them and I'm left alone with only the gravestone as company.

Watching the smoke rise from the incense, I realise that can't watch it burn forever. However, I don't feel like leaving yet.

...

The snowfall has returned. Opening my eyes again, I feel myself being coated in white. Failing to shake the snow off myself I reach for my crutch, I hoist myself up and look towards the sky. As I stand I end up speaking to myself, "Things..." I sigh and look over the stone one last time.

"Things will be different from now on."

And with that, I pocket the lighter and start slowly hopping away through the snow. I hesitate at the gates but eventually I push them open. Hopping over the road, I reach my ride.

Before I get in, I look back at the metal gates of the cemetery. The snow falls calmly, carrying with it a sense of finality. I exhale slowly and watch the smog from my breath drift off into the sky.

Uncle somehow snuck up next to me, I hand him my crutch, and climb into the car, strapping myself in. I stare out the window as Uncle sits down in the driver seat. I flinch a little as he places his hand on my shoulder. The hands grip only gets stronger.

"You did good today Kichi, It's good that you came with me." I nod slightly as the car starts, the engine mutters as we drive away into the white-tipped forest.

...

Sun reflects off the window. I stare at the large, fancy gates silently. I begin opening my door slowly, every inch bringing more light into the car.

I spent the rest of my holiday quietly with my Uncle after that trip, not much happened apart from a few antics involving some misunderstandings about who gets the television and when to go to bed. But overall I enjoyed myself. The gravesite visit shook us both up but Uncle managed to lighten the mood after some time passed.

I'm glad now that I didn't have to take that trip alone. I probably would not have done it myself. Not sure if I like the idea of using someone as a 'crutch', but who am I kidding, I needed it.

A presence shakes me out of my thoughts, my Uncle faces me, a backback and crutch in his outstretched hands.

After taking my bag and checking my balance, I look at the man in front of me. He smiles at me and slaps my shoulder.

"Well, your all set! Your sure you don't need any help?" I shake my head.

"I'll be alright." I motion with my crutch, "I think I'll only collapse when I get to my room."

He chuckles at that and walks over to his car, he looks me over briefly and climbs into his seat.

Rolling the window down, he calls out, "Hey! Take care now alright? Don't forget about this old geezer!"

The car starts its journey down the hill as I wave with my stub.

"You're not old you idiot" I smile and lower my arm. Turning around, I look up at the gates. As I walk through the school grounds, the thoughts of what I said that day in the snow sound out in my head.

"..."

"I promise. Things'll be different."


	2. Chapter Two- Class 2-3

**Chapter Two- Class 2-3**

"No, that ain't it."

What is this? the third time now, that I've struggled to do my own tie. Obviously this is a task that was designed for two hands. I sigh and run through the steps again, taking my time here will probably help.

There, got it. I observe my handy work quickly before checking my alarm clock, still got time. I get up and look for my pants, I find them and sit down again, I manage slide into them after some difficulty. I roll up the right pant leg and make a knot, don't want to move about with something that can't fulfill its original function. After making sure the knot is tightly fastened, I pack my bag and search around for my phone.

I find it and place it in my pocket. Hoisting my backpack over my shoulder I notice my laptop on my desk. I better email Uncle later, just to let him know how I am doing. Picking my crutch, I hobble out of my room and lock the door behind me. Before I can even move a familiar head of hair is directly in my line of sight.

"Morning Taka." I say while yawning.

"Man, you sound awful. Did you even sleep last night?"

"I was cruising the internet yesterday and before I knew it, it was already way past midnight." I begin limping down the hall, Takashi catches up and matches my pace.

Takashi Yamaguchi, my only friend. I've known this guy since I first arrived at Yamaku, he's pretty cool. I didn't expect to make friends with anyone due to my condition but luckily, I was wrong.

Takashi's an interesting guy. He's rather tall and skinny, his hair is a odd shade of blonde. Since I've known him he has always had this weird comb-over that he claims is his secret weapon against the ladies, although so far it hasn't worked out for him. He is no better with the girls then I am, and I'm terrible with them.

Unlike myself, he wears the complete school uniform. With the blazer and everything, although he isn't wearing the dress shoes. Instead, he walks around in the same red sneakers I always see him in. I look down and laugh internally at the fact that I only have one shoe to wear. Maybe I should consider joining the circus now.

I can see that he still can't do his tie properly, that isn't his fault though. Opening the large doors, We exit the dormitory building and join the crowd of students outside.

"Jeez! Since when was school so popular?" Takashi exclaims as we push our way through the masses.

"Unlike you, these people actually care about their education." I laugh and Takashi huffs.

"I care! Ok, maybe not as much as these guys but they're the odd ones here!" His statement attracts a few glances, I can't help but sigh.

"The only odd one here is you."

"Man, gimme a break Kisu..."

Kisu. easily one of the worst nicknames in the world, I've told him to stop but he still uses it occasionally. I think he knows it frustrates me and thus enjoys it.

"Whoa, look at that! I've never seen them around." I turn my gaze forward, amongst the crowd there are two girls who dom't think I've every seen.

The tallest one is quite a sight, her blueish hair is tied in a ponytail which hangs just below her thighs. Another thing to point out is that she is rather... Well endowed. The other girl is a little shorter, I can't see her face since most of it is covered by her hair. It's a lovely shade of black, I was always a fan of the bowl cut.

"They're really hot..." Takashi swoons, I take the opportunity to smack him over the head with my stub. He shrieks in pain and shoots me a loaded glare, "What the hell man?!"

I can't help but laugh, "It's not like you'll ever talk to them, numbnuts."

"Hey! The year is still young my boy!" He pumps his fist in the air dramatically. Well, I look forward to the excuse he'll use when I ask him why he hasn't spoken to them yet.

He will probably say some shit like the stars haven't aligned yet or something like that. We finally reach the main school building, we're still stuck in the crowd so we have to squeeze through the doors just to get in.

"Hey, you think we have time for a quick meal at the cafeteria?" I ask Takashi who looks down the hall.

"Doubt it man, if we did we might as well just not go to class."

It is a little strange, I heard that Yamaku had recently gotten quite a lot of praise. I guess that explains why there are maybe double the students here now, I remember the school being rather empty last year. Times change I guess.

In the end, we both decide to skip breakfast. As we approach the stairs I call out to Takashi, "Hey Taka, the lifts ar-"

Takashi is following closely by a group of girls, guess he's taking the stairs. Pervert.

I sigh and limp towards the elevators, pressing the button I stand and wait. It's not long before the doors slide open, I step in and press the button marked 'second floor'.

Leaning against the steel walls, I let go of my crutch and balance it next to me. As I hold onto the rails, A foreign object taps against the floor. It's a walking stick, I hold the door open as the person steps in.

"Oh, Nakajima."

"Hm?" The boy steps into the lift and looks around, trying to identify my voice.

"Susumu? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me, Morning."

Fumio Nakajima, a funny name since Fumio is a rather masculine name. It doesn't fit since he's more of a book worm than a dock worker. He's about as tall as me with scruffy brown hair, I don't know him that well but I've spoken to him a few times in the past. He's a member of the student council here, I think he's vice president nowadays.

He is also completely blind hence the walking stick, which he uses to feel around. He also leans against the wall as the lift doors close, everything shakes slightly as the we start our ascent.

"Are you alone this morning?" Nakajima asks as he fixes his tie, how the hell does he do that up when he can't see?

"I wasn't a few seconds ago, but Takashi decided to ditch me for some girls." I sigh and grab my crutch.

"Ah Yamaguchi? He's still like that is he." He shakes his head slightly.

"Hah, he sure is." I comment as the lift comes to a stop.

We both exit the elevator and walk down the hall together. Suddenly Nakajima stops, I can't help but stop as well. I'm about to ask whats up but a voice calls from down the hall.

"Fumio! There you are!" The girl runs over and flicks Nakajima on the head, "Where were you? I was looking everywhere for you!" Nakajima rubs his forehead lightly.

"I decided to take the lifts this morning, I can hear how busy the school is today. So I didn't want to inconveniece anyone."

Nakajima's a nice guy, He's quite popular with everyone. Makes sense since he's student council, people probably want to be on his good side. Although I don't think he would do anything mean, doesn't seem like something he would do.

The girl notices me and flinches, "Fumio? Who is this?" She looks me over rather throughly, I look away in embarrassment.

"Oh, this is Kichirou Susumu, He's a second year like us." The girl steps towards me and eyes me closely, this is getting weird.

I extend my right hand as best I can which she takes eagerly, "I'm Chiyoko Iwasaki! Pleased to meet you!" She shakes my hand rather vigorously and mantains her grip on my hand for a little too long as she looks me in the eyes.

"Ah... Pleased to meet you." I let go and re-adjust my grip on my crutch. Iwasaki's pretty good looking, her blonde hair isn't that long but it curls upwards. She's also wearing a cute hairband, I also don't think I've every seen someone with freckles before.

Nakajima speaks up, "Well, now that we all know eachother. I think we should hurry."

Iwasaki breaks eye contact with me, "You're right, don't want to be late." She grabs Nakajima's arm and pulls him along, poor guy.

"See you around Kichirou!" Huh, first name basis now?

Iwasaki looks back briefly before they both walk into a classrom. I better get moving.

Sliding open the door, I step into classroom 2-3. It doesn't take me long to notice Takashi waving me over, He's pointing at the empty desk next to him. And here I was hoping I would be sitting somewhere else, Before I reach the desk, I notice the two girls from earlier. They're both seated near each other, the ponytailed one is talking happily as the one with the bowl cut just nods and smiles.

I throw my bag on my desk and sit down, placing my crutch on the floor next to me. I pull out my textbooks and look at the door, I wonder who our homeroom teacher's gonna be this year? Hopefully someone new.

Last year, we had one hell of a nutcase as a teacher. I still don't fully believe that he is certified, guy looked like a member of the Yakuza. I also wondered if he stole the suit he wore from someone else.

"Hey Taka?"

"What's up?" Takashi says while fiddling with his eraser.

"You think Mr. Okada's gonna be here this year?"

Takashi scoffs and shakes his head, "Pretty sure they arrested his ass long ago." We both laugh.

I look through my textbook briefly, I realise I don't have a pencil in my bag. I'm about to ask Takashi for one but that action is interrupted by a door almost being thrown off its hinges.

"Oh shit." Takashi and I say in unison.

I think that pencil is going to be the least of my worries.


	3. Chapter Three- A Dragon in Formal Wear

**Chapter Three- A Dragon in Formal Wear**

No one seems to notice the man that steps into the classroom, I already feel sorry for them. That naivety will be the death of them.

I guess Mr. Okada is going to be our head for this year. He's still as scary as ever, dressed in an abnormally stripy suit which isn't even buttoned up. His hair is still full of gel and you just can't hide that naturally fericous face no matter what kind of smile you put on, and man is that smile fake. I can see that he's really having a hard time keeping it on.

As I said before, the students in here are not paying any attention to him. Oh boy, he knows, this won't end well. That flawed smile instantly cracks as he glares at the class, he finally loses control and kicks his desk chair over. Everyone stares at him in confusion and fear, what's odd is what happens next though. He seems to regret the action and he ends up picking up the chair and placing it near the blackboard.

Grunting, he throws one leg on the chair with a loud bang and starts writing his name on the board. The more I see of this guy, the more I start to think that I've read this manga before. Mr. Okada tosses the chalk aside and turns to face the class, placing one hand on his desk during the process.

Everyone in the class is actively trying to avoid eye contact with him, I notice the state of the desks and brace myself. If there is one thing I remember about this man, it is that he hates it when school equipment is used haphazardly.

He finally speaks, "What the hell is this? Fix your desks immediately!" He shouts and slams his fist on his desk, only a few more punches like that and that table's gonna break. I actually think he broke one once.

Everyone stands, well thoses who can stand anyway, They all start straightening their desks, I swear I just saw someone use a ruler to check the angles. No one is talking anymore, Mr. Okada now has their absolute attention.

"Right, good. Now, My name is Ryuji Okada. I will be your math and head teacher for this year, lets all work hard this year!" We all stand and bow, He nods happily and begins the lesson.

He leaves us to the problems in the book while he sits with his feet up on his desk, those are not the shoes that a working man would wear. The guy's a gang member for sure, or at least was one.

The clock ticks away as I run through the problems. Shit, math is not my strongest point. Scratching my head I look over at Takashi, he sits there with his eraser in his hand. He doesn't move, he looks completely lost. I instantly know whats going on as I lean over to him.

"Yo, what do you need?"

He flinches and sighs, "I messed this up, can you do this for me?" He points weakly at the one of the equations. I take the eraser from his shaking hand and follow his instruction, occasionally looking to see if Mr. Okada hasn't noticed.

After the erasing is done, Takashi thanks me and shakes his head. I tell him it isn't a hassle before I return to my own work.

"What did I say about talking?" Mr. Okada shouts and kicks a chalk brush at one of the desks closest to him, the students there flinch and return to their work.

Jeez, who even thought of letting this guy be around the disabled? Did they think it was good for us? I bet he pulled some strings and thats how he got here, he must have some connections.

The theory crafting I'm doing proves to be way more interesting than my school work so I barely manage to finish everything before the lunch bell rings, before anyone can leave Mr. Okada looks over all the work. He tells some people to stay behind and tells others to enjoy their lunch. He walks over to Takashi and me, he inspects Takashi's work before mine.

"Yamaguchi, well done. Keep it up." Takashi, despite his appearance is actually some kind of a math genius. He says that it's because of his parents, both his folks are big time bankers so I guess it makes sense.

"So, I'm good?" Takashi asks

"Yes, you are 'good'. Enjoy your break." Takashi pumps a fist in the air and starts to leave but whispers to me before running off.

"Hey, let's go to the Shanghai later, alright?" I nod and he exits the classroom.

"Susumu, lets take a look here." Mr. Okada picks up my textbook and scans through the pages, I feel a lump in my throat as I brace myself for his feedback.

"Not bad, you've improved." I'm a little shocked by this but I mantain my posture.

"Thank you sir." He places the book down and looks me over. What he asks next is rather unexpected.

"Say, how's your Uncle?"

Wha- What?

"Uh, he's good I guess. I'm gonna talk to him later." Mr. Okada nods and scoffs a little.

"Enjoy your break Susumu." He mutters angrily to himself and walks off. Does he know Uncle? Are the two of them old acquaintances or something? This surprisingly doesn't sound implausible, I can actually imagine my Uncle knowing some bad people, given his past and all.

Well, it doesn't matter.

I pack my bag, grab my crutch off the floor and exit the classroom. I notice Nakajima standing outside his classroom with Iwasaki, they both seem to be talking to what looks like third years. Student council business maybe? I make my way towards the lift and before long I'm in the cafeteria. I can't find Takashi anywhere so I decide to eat alone, could of really used his hands here. Now I'm gonna have to carry everything in my pockets...

I accept my fate and stand in line. I hope I won't be late to class. The last thing I need is Mr. Okada nailing me to the blackboard and using me to set some kind of example.

...

It's currently late afternoon and I'm standing outside the school gates, looking over the text I got. It still creeps me out that Takashi actually likes a place like the Shanghai, I thought he would be more of a Ramen kind of guy. Oh well, I put my phone away and start the descent down the hill.

I always hated going down this road, I'm always scared that I'm gonna fall down at some point and get run over by some middle-aged man in a pickup. Even climbing up this road is a nightmare for me, I guess I just can't win.

Despite the large amount of focus I have to mantain whilst hopping, the walk isn't all that bad. The weathers rather pleasant at this time of day, people walk up and down the sidewalks. Some of them stopping just to admire the scenery, Can't blame them for that. One of the biggest selling points for me when I was still thinking about where I was going to go was this area. Yamaku is built in a lovely spot, and the town below is just an added bonus.

The people who live down here are very friendly, some of them have been here for years while others have just recently moved in. It's a nice atmosphere, completely different from where I grew up.

Wiping the sweat off my forehead I spot the familiar teahouse, I push open the door and begin looking around for a blonde headed highschool student. I spot him instantly and begin moving, A red headed man stops me.

"Welcome to the Sha- Oh! Kichirou. You here with Takashi?" It's Hironori, He works here.

"Hey Hiro. Yeah, I'm with him today." Hironori smiles and nods and looks around for a menu as I approach Takashi.

He notices me and waves me over, I sit down in the booth and place my crutch next to me. Hironori appears before us, I order a soft drink and take the menu from him. He gives me a thumbs up and walks off.

"Took you long enough bro." I sigh while glancing through the many different food items on sale.

"Well sorry I can't run down the hill." I sigh and finally find what I want.

"Anyway," I place the menu down. "It looks like we've got the dragon as our teacher again this year."

Takashi sips from his milkshake and nods, "Yep, I really thought they would of caught the obvious wanted criminal posing as a school teacher by now."

I laugh as Hironori returns with my drink, I thank him and order a simple turkey sandwich.

"You got it!" He runs off and I place the straw in my drink, the sugar rushes through my body. I sigh and lean back, staring at the ceiling happily.

"You know, I'm glad to be back."

"I was kinda of bored over the holiday."

"Well, we've got a whole lot ahead of us now. Who knows, I might just get a girlfriend." Takashi stares off dramatically, probably hoping for that said girl to just walk into this tea house. Always about you hey Taka? I throw the straw wrapping at him and chuckle.

"Not gonna happen." Takashi flicks the wrapping back at me.

"Just you wait man, I'm gonna do it this year."

"Imagine, my second year of highschool. Perfect test scores in one hand and a bombshell babe in the other."

"Only one of those will probably come true, and it isn't gonna be the girl." Takashi flips me off while I laugh.

Hironori walks over with a plate of chicken kebabs in one hand and my turkey sandwich. He puts them down and bows before running off again.

I look over my chair, looks like its gonna be a slow day for him. There is only a few people here right now, but I do know that this place gets fairly busy at night.

I take a bite of my sandwich, still tastes as great as ever. Simple, yet five star all at the same time. But then again, I am an easy guy to please.

Takashi speaks up with two kebab sticks in his mouth, "So, you know what you're gonna do in the future?" That's a random question.

I haven't really thought about the future for a long time now. Better make something up, "I dunno, graduate, get a job maybe. Nothing special." Takashi nods while sticking another kebab in his mouth.

"Well, it's not that important right now. You've got time." Takashi finishes off his milkshake, with the kebab sticks all piled to one side. Take them out already idiot, the meat is gone.

But do I really have time? I briefly remember what I said at the graveyard. Maybe I should start considering my future more seriously. I finish my sandwich and stretch slightly, sighing in content. Takashi's already finished his meal and is currently browsing his phone.

Takashi puts his phone away after some time and speaks up, "So, you're heading to Aura-mart after this right?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm gonna get some snacks and stuff."

"Yo, while you're there, can you get me a-"

"I'm not gonna get you a porn mag Takashi Yamaguchi!" I make sure to shout, it works wonders as everyone in the building looks oddly at Takashi. He shrinks under their gazes and looks at me with hatred.

"Whatever! Anyway, the bill's on you!" Before I can object Takashi as he grabs his bag and run out. Damn it, that asshole.

I sigh and call Hironori over, "Guess I'm paying." Hironori gives a look that seems to say 'it can't be helped' while I hand him the money.

I thank him and wave goodbye as I limp out of the door. Well, lets get going.

...

The teller greets me as I enter, I hook my handless arm under the handle of one of the shops baskets. At least I can use this arm for something. I browse the store, grabbing a few things here and there. I wander over to the magazine section out of curiosty, I hear the teller greeting someone else as I look through several different mags. I notice the x-rated stuff near the top, I look around the store and try to get a glimpse of the covers.

... Just cause I refuse to get Takashi one, doesn't mean I can't get it for myself. I reach out slowly.

"Hey Fuku, where's the-"

Someone bumps into me, I almost jump out of my skin. The collison wasn't major but it was enough for me to fall into the magazine section, my grip on my crutch fails and I fall awkwardly to the floor. I groan as pain shoots through my body.

I hear two people shriek, one of them hovers over me in a panic.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?!"

What I am met with is incredibly pleasant, I can't see her face but I can definitly see her chest, I can also just make out the lines of a bra doing its best to secure its hefty cargo.

For a few seconds I almost forget the pain in my side. Wait a minute here, I know these two...

They're in my class.


	4. Chapter Four- Disabled with Benefits

Crap.

I better get up. These two look about ready to call an ambulance, I lift myself up slightly with my elbow. Try as I might, I can't get up. Well, I guess I'm gonna need some help, I call out to the girls.

"Hey, can one of you help me up?" I ask while trying my best to sound polite. The girl with the ponytail steps forward, I extend my left arm. She seems obviously hesitant about grabbing my stub, Relax woman, I won't break that easy.

"Just grab it, It won't break." Ponytail eventually grips my stub and helps me up, I grip a nearby shelf and look at the girl with the bowl cut.

"Hey, is my crutch nearby?" She glances around before walking over and picking it up off the floor, she hands it over and I quickly regain my footing. Ponytail is still holding onto my left arm.

"Uh, you can let go now." I smile embarrassingly, she flinches and lets go. I survey my body to check if I have any bruises, when I feel around my left side I feel a slight ache. That's a bruise for sure.

"Look!" Ponytail speaks up, "I'm really sorry about all this! I wasn't looking where I was going and I knocked you over and you're not in the best condition right now and all, so look I'm s-"

"Whoa! Easy there. I'm alright, nothings broken."

"... Wait, what do you mean by best condition?" I eye her curiously. Ponytail blushes and looks to her friend for back up, Bowl cut just looks away and tries to focus on something else.

"I'M REALLY SORRY! I-" She starts shouting in a frenzy, I quickly speak up before this gets out of hand.

"ENOUGH! It's alright ok, relax." She lets out a sigh like a fuse being snuffed out.

The girl with the Bowl cut looks me over and then snaps her fingers, she pokes the ponytail girl to get her attention. Bowl cut whispers to ponytail quickly before both their faces seem to light up.

"Wait! You're in our year aren't you?"

"Yeah, we're in the same class. I'm, uh, Kichirou Susumu." I bow awkwardly which they both return with their own.

Ponytail speaks up, "I'm Kyoko Kobayashi and this is Hiromi Fukuhara!" Fukuhara bows again and smiles.

Now that I can actually look at them up front like this, they're both really pretty. Kobayashi's hair is much more beautiful up close, her assests are also more noticeable...

... Uh, oh! And Fukuhara, well she's just plain cute. I said before that I like a bowl cut on a girl, she really makes it work. She's also much smaller up close than I though she'd be, she's like a doll. I also can't help but notice the rather expensive looking diamond stud in her ear, that must've not been cheap.

Girls, right?

I realise that I haven't said anything for sometime now, I better say something before they get worried.

"So, w-what brings you here today?" Jeez, smooth Kichirou.

Kobayashi perks up and replies, "Oh! We were just checking out the shops and we eventually decided to grab a few snacks until all this happened." She kicks her foot out shyly.

"What about you Susu?"

'Susu'? Oh well, better than Kisu.

"Oh me? I was uh..." I look over the magazines and notice the x-rated stuff again, I quickly look away.

"I was also here to get some food but uh," I look around for my basket, it's on the ground. Most of the contents have fallen out onto the floor. "Oh, there's my basket."

Kobayashi gasps and walks over and begins packing up the basket for me, "Sorry! Let me help!"

"T-thanks I guess." She picks it up and hands it to me, she soon realises that might not be the best option but I quickly hook my left arm under the handle.

She looks at me sheepishly and I just shake my head, "I'm used to this kind of stuff." She nods and the awkward silence between us returns.

I decide to change the topic and get moving, "So, I'm gonna finish up my shopping I guess."

"Oh, well we'll join you then! It'll be faster." The girls start walking with me, Alright then. I guess we're sharing my basket then?

Now that we're officially a trio, we wander the supermarket for a few more minutes, every time the girls find something they throw it in my basket. I was fine with it at first but soon the girls are getting more things than me, this is getting really heavy...

I struggle to maintain the weight but I do my best to hide it. Eventually the girls stop and I look over my supplies, it's a hard task given everything else in this basket. The girls check their items and confirm they have gotten what they wanted before we all walk towards the counter.

The clerk rings up our purchases at a rather relaxed pace. I wonder what I must look like right now, maybe I look like a pimp? Or maybe I just look like some disabled guy getting two girls to help him out. That's probably what it looks like, damn I hate this. Then again, this town must be used to our kind by now.

The clerk announces the price, I put my hand up to stop the girls and dig out my wallet.

"You sure Susu? It's a lot." Kobayashi questions, I shake my head and hand over my card to the clerk.

"Don't worry, I've got this." It's the least I can do and besides, I gotta use the money for something right? Because I don't want it.

The clerk thanks us as we exit the Aura-mart, the girls carry their multiple shopping bags while I let mine hang on my left arm. Some guy I am, I can't even help carry...

Well, time to get out of here. These girl probably want me gone now so they can continue their shopping trip.

"I'm g-gonna head back to school. I'll see you later." I quickly limp off but Kobayashi calls out.

"Hey wait up, we're heading back as well. Let's go together." The both catch up to me and we start climbing up the hill back to school.

Lucky me I guess, we all walk in silence, I'm starting to breathe a little heavy. This is the most exercise I've gotten in years, I curse quietly and slow my pace. The girls notice this and look at me with worried expressions.

"Are you ok?" Kobayashi speaks up, I nod my head a little and try to smile.

"Yeah, I'm good, just not that fit right now I guess." I laugh a little. The girls say nothing and keep walking, they do however maintain a close distance, now and again checking to see how I'm doing.

That's nice of them I guess. While watching their backs I remember what happened eariler this morning, Takashi saw them first when we were walking to class. I wonder how he'll feel since that I am officially the first out the two of us to talk and walk with these girls. I better get a picture.

Wait, that might be a little weird...

I could always do it when they're not looking. No, that's even worse. Oh! I know, how about I ask them nicely?

Should probably stop this train of thought now...

The girls are now talking between each other as we walk, well actually, Kobayashi's doing the talking. Now that I think about it, Fukuhara hasn't said a word this whole time. Why is she so against talking, I'm not that scary am I? Great, now I feel self concious. Maybe she doesn't like talking? Who knows.

Yamaku's gates are now in view, finally. I'm doing my best here but if this went any longer, I would've fallen down this hill. We reach the large metal gates and push through them, we walk through the school grounds to the dorms. There is only a few students still milling around, most of them are most likely hanging out in town, lounging around in their rooms, maybe they're out in the city nearby? Or they could be studying...

Yeah right.

We reach the steps outside the dorms, Kobayashi and Fukuhara turn and face me. What now? What do I do?

"Well, that was fun!" Fukuhara nods, "Except for maybe the part where I knocked you over."

I laugh, "As I said, no worries." I reach out and feel the bruise I got.

"If this didn't happen, we wouldn't have met!" I can't stop that sentence, it's too late. That was definitly creepy.

The girls look at each other before smiling at me in unison.

"That's true!" Kobayashi claps her hands together, an action made harder by the shopping bags hanging on her arms.

"Well, I guess I'll see you two around?" Worth a shot.

"Yeah sure. See you later Susu!" Kobayashi waves and bounces off towards the female dormitory.

Fukuhara smiles and bows before running off after Kobayashi, I smile and wave as best I can. Soon, I'm alone. I hop up the steps and walk to my room.

Inside I pass by Takashi's room before I enter mine, I knock on his door. I wasn't expecting any response but to my surprise, he is here.

"Hey man, what's up?" Takashi looks at me expectantly, pencil hanging from his mouth. Of course he's studying.

"Oh not much, I just wanted to tell you that I meet Kobayashi and Fukuhara today." Takashi's face is blank, he obviously doesn't know them by name.

"Who?" He questions, I hop off and talk at the same time.

"That pony tailed girl and the one with the bowl cut." I do the best cocky smirk I can muster as I unlock my door.

Takashi's still confused but soon it hits him, I can feel him deflating from here.

"Whoa! Wait what?! You m-met those two?"

Before I enter my room, I laugh and make a kind of pelvic thrust motion. I know it's rude but man does it work, Takashi blows up like a balloon and bursts just as fast. I leave him in shock and lock my door behind me.

Still laughing, I unpack my snacks and place them around my room before stripping out of my uniform and slipping into something more casual. I place my crutch near my bed and sit down at my desk.

Grabbing my laptop, I flip it open and after waiting for the oh so wonderful student internet service to work, I open up my email program. I find my Uncle under my contacts and starting writing.

I just tell him how things are right now, and I ask him how he's doing. The usual stuff.

Night has fallen, after I sent that email I decided to go through my work from class and then decided to surf the web a little before finally face-planting into my bed. It's been a long day, a whole lot went down on my first day of my second year...

I wonder if I'll get to know those two girls a little better, Time will tell I guess. I kinda hope so, mainly because I want Takashi to meet them, that guy needs a little hope in his life.

Laughing to myself, I close my eyes and instantly fall asleep.

...

The next day, lunch break has arrived and Takashi and I are off to grab some food before it's too late. I remember Takashi once comparing the students of Yamaku at lunch time to wild boars, I actually kind of agree with him.

Before we can leave the class room however, Mr. Okada speaks up.

"Susumu! where are you off to?" We both freeze and turn around, Takashi looks at me with confusion.

"L-lunch break sir."

"Lunch? You've got an appointment." He places a letter on his desk and shifts it towards me, I take it and look it over.

Oh yeah, my checkup's today. I nod and walk out and head for the medical building, Takashi steps out of class and calls for me.

"Yo! Where you going? Lunch is g-"

"Just go without me, I've got an appointment." He shrugs and literally skips down the hall. That was strange.

...

Now, where was the nurse again?


	5. Chapter Five- Checkup

I push through the doors of the medical building. It sure has been a while since I've been here, still smells a little weird. Sometimes one can forget that this place has such a high budget when it comes to its nursing staff, which is understandable considering the student body here. I can imagine that its one of the selling points of this school.

I should count myself lucky, I'm only missing a limb or two. I don't need constant medical attention for that. Wait, I think I've been down here already, I turn the corner and try the other way.

Takashi's a good example, but then again he told me his thing is only minor. Well, I guess I don't have any examples to draw from. Ok, this is getting frustrating. Where is the nurses office? I've never been a regular vistor here so I didn't ever bother to remember where it is, I truly regret that decision now.

I eventually come across several doors with nameplates, this should be the place. I knock on one of the doors, which has a nameplate that's been scratched off, weird. Someone speaks up and I take it as a 'come in' and open the door. Inside however, the person sitting in the office chair isn't my nurse. He spins around and eyes me oddly.

"Oh, you're new." He looks me over before picking up a clipboard and surveying it.

"Sorry, what was your name again?" This isn't my nurse.

"Kichirou Susumu sir." I respond anyway.

He looks over his clipboard before scratching his head in confusion, "Strange, that name isn't on my schedule."

"I think I have the wrong place, my nurse is a guy in his thirties. Curly afro-like hair?"

"Oh!" He grins widely, "You're looking for Mr. Masuyo aren't you?"

The guy never told me his name but that must be him.

The nurse sits up and walks over to me, he points down the hallway at the door near the exit.

"Masuyo's down there kiddo." I bow slightly and apologise before hopping off, he gives me a quick goodbye and he shuts his door.

Well, that guy was a little funny, I've never seen such a young nurse before. Shouldn't he still be in medical school?

Shrugging, I knock on the correct door this time. I hear something fall from inside and a curse being muttered, I knock again for good measure and a voice calls out. "Yes? Come in."

I open the door and I'm greeted by quite the sight, this place is a complete mess. Folders and other medical utensils litter the room, it's also very dusty. I can't help but cough, I step inside and try my best to avoid knocking over anything.

In the center of this chaos sits a stupidly brave man, Mr. Masuyo sits in his chair while digging through a box on his lap. He finally notices me and smiles.

"Ah! Susumu! Long time no see, I apologise about all this. I recently changed offices and I haven't had anytime to unpack everything yet." Mr. Masuyo hasn't changed at all since I last saw him, although he may have a few more grey hairs than before.

He's been my nurse since the first day I arrived, he's also the only medical related person I know nowadays. It's been a long time since I last had a doctor, a nurse, and a therapist all at once.

His hair's still as wild as ever, it still has its crazy afro shape and everything. His clothes are covered in dust and his glasses seem a little fogged up.

"It's good to see you again sir." I say whilst looking for something that isn't being used as a makeshift desk to sit on. He places the box he was digging through down and begins looking for something.

"Sorry, I think your file's here somewhere." He checks several folders before finding what he wanted, "Here we go, lets see."

"So, last year, things where looking good. no drastic changes in your health, no need for medication. No sleeping tablets or antidepressants."

"Your joints had healed nicely, you only had a few incidents. Rashes and some phantom pain here and there." He closes the folder and looks up at me for the first time, he gasps and takes off his glasses. He notices the state that they're in and procceds to wipe them with his only clean piece of clothing.

Satisfied that his sight has somewhat returned he speaks again, "Well, How have you been lately?" He pulls out his clipboard and waits expectantly for me to answer.

"Uh, not much. I fell during the holiday and brusied my stub, it wasn't that major. I didn't break anything." He nods and writes something down.

"What else... I haven't had any nightmares lately, I haven't had any trouble sleeping either." He nods again, writing some more before speaking.

"That's good to hear. Now, can I have a look at them?" I nod and look for the infirmary bed, luckily it isn't covered by anything. I grab my crutch and hop over to it, Mr. Masuyo wheels his chair over to me.

"Right well, lets have a look here." He unravels the knot on my pants and rolls it up to my thigh. Running a hand along my knee, he feels around a little, pinching the end of the stub now and again.

"Ok, everything seems alright." He rolls down my pant leg and ties it in a knot again. I give him my left arm next, which he takes in his hands and looks over.

"There is still a little scarring on this. Which is understandble, your left hand was the most damaged in the accident." I wish he wouldn't bring that up.

"Otherwise, you're looking fine. No problems you said?" I nod.

No sir, nothing at all. I've been a good cripple.

I stand again and he walks back to his desk, "Well, thanks for coming in Susumu."

"Oh! Before you go..." Turns around and smiles, "Their is going to be something delivered here for you in the coming week. I'm not sure when but its on its way."

I look at him blankly, Delivery? For me? I didn't order anything.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure but they said it's from your Uncle."

Uncle? What's he sending me? He never mentioned it in his email this morning. Mr. Masuyo notices my confusion and shrugs.

"I wouldn't worry about it. I'll let you know when it's here. Oh and for safety's sake, I would like to see you every second week."

"It would be best if I could keep an eye on you."

Oh, more checkups? Well, I don't mind.

I nod and make my way towards the door, "Oh, Susumu?" I turn around and look at Mr. Masuyo.

"You look good."

"T-thanks I guess, see you later." He waves and I close the door behind me.

What was that meant to me- oh. Oh yeah, right.

I limp out of the medical building, my stomach makes its appearance. I am starving! Time for lunch I guess. Before I move however I hear the bells ring.

You've got to be kidding me!

"Alright everyone! Be sure to look over you work, you don't want to fail now do you?" Mr. Okada smacks his textbook for emphasis, several students flinch and begin packing up their bags.

"So hungry..." I'm gonna die, It was torture sitting through this class on an empty stomach. Wait, I have stuff in my room! Alright Kichirou, lets hustle.

Exiting the classroom with a limp, I hastily make my way towards the elevators. Before I can reach them, a blonde head of hair notices me and walks over. Oh, it's not Takashi.

"Kichirou! Hello." Iwasaki closes the gap between the elevators and myself. Move woman, my stomach protests at this interuption.

"Hello Iwasaki, how are you?" I decide on some small talk, maybe after a while she'll leave and I can rush to my room and gorge myself on some chips.

I should really get some proper food, now that I think about it. But I can't go to town in this state. Instead of a full stomach, I would probably end up with a hospital bill.

She's doing it again, Iwasaki's looking me over oddly. She catches my gaze and locks eyes with me, she is by no means an ugly girl, quite the opposite. But my stomach is more important right now, I don't have time for awkward teenage conversations.

"Listen, are you busy right now?" She twirls a lock of her hair and blushes a little, Ok Kichirou. Tell her the truth.

"No, what's up?" Oh my god...

"Really?!" She smiles, "Well in that case. The Student Council's in a bit of a mess right now."

"Most of our members have disappeared and we need help."

"What kind of help?"

"Well, since it's the first day of school. We've been tasked to look over all of the student facilities, to make sure that everything is in good shape and functionable."

"So, classrooms and club rooms? Stuff like that?"

"Yes! stuff like that." She giggles.

"So we've been going around looking for others to help. Could you help us out?"

I guess they don't have enough people, wonder if the members of the Student Council are trying to avoid this work?

"I don't know..." Iwasaki lips curl downwards and she looks a lot less happy. Crap.

"Ok! I'll do it."

Kichirou! No... We can't, we're running on empty man.

"You will?! That's great! Eriko!" She calls to a girl standing near the stairs, the girl runs up, a little flustered.

"Yes Chiyoko?"

"Kichirou here is gonna help us out, hand him a clipboard."

The girl hands me one but then withdraws a little when she notices my condition.

"Give it here." I motion her with my left arm and tell her to place in under my arm. She slides in and I make sure I've got it.

"There. Ok so, where am I going?" I question. I need to get this done as soon as possible.

"Well, it's all there on the clipboard but I was hoping you could head to music room on the third floor first." Iwasaki states.

"We sent someone there but she hasn't come back so we're a little worried."

"Ok, I'll go check." I nod to the girls and take the elevator to the third floor.

Not gonna lie, while I was in the lift I had the strongest urge to just drop the clipboard in a bin and try the trip down the hill. But I didn't do it, I'm not the kind of person to go back on my word after all. Oh wait, I almost was.

I follow the directions on the clipboard and find the door labled "Music room", their is a disturbing lack of music coming from this room, guess there is no club activity today. I push open the door and look around inside.

The room is surprisingly empty, no insturments are around. I assume most of them were placed in that closet over there. A few desks and chairs sit around the room. Seated at one of the desks is the girl I'm looking for.

"Oh, hello." I call out.

Fukuhara looks up from her lunch box, she seems a little surprised.

"I didn't expect to find you here, how are you?" She smiles and nods a little, I make my way towards one of the desks and sit down. A heavenly scent wafts through the air, It's coming from her food. Oh man, that looks amazing.

While she eats, she's filling out a page on her clipboard. Try as I might, her lunch box is the center of my attention. I hesitate but I speak up, "That looks tasty."

She looks at her meal and then back at me, she takes a notepad out of her pocket and begins writing on it. Afterwards, she places the pad out in front of me. I look at the message on it.

"Are you ok? You do look a little hungry." Is it that obvious? Wait, why did she write to me instead of speak?

"Uh, I missed out on lunch so I'm pretty famished." She nods and hands me her food, I shake my head and she writes on the notepad again.

"Please, have the rest. I'm not that hungry anyway." Fukuhara smiles and brushes some of her hair out of her eyes. I want to protest but I can't deny it, I'm starving.

I thank her and grab some chopsticks and begin eating, My body is overwhelmed by the sensation. I can finally die happy.

Fukuhara giggles silently as I keep eating, she looks over her clipboard before looking over at me again. I see the notepad in my line of sight again.

"Did the student council rope you into this as well? I see you have a clipboard." I nod solemnly.

"Yep, I agreed to help them out. I felt bad for them." Fukuhara writes something out.

"Did you really feel that bad?"

I laugh, "Ok, maybe I wasn't but they were very persasive." Fukuhara silently giggles into the sleeve of her uniform, I notice the diamond stud in her ear. The sun coming from the window reflects off it, causing it to shine multiple colours. It's hard to look away.

Fukuhara notices me staring and blushes a little, I look away in embarrassment. I try to focus on the food but my chopsticks find nothing in the box, that was fast. Oh well, I feel way better now.  
"Thanks for this, really, I thought that I would never eat again." She smiles and takes her lunch box back.

"I assume you've covered this room right? What's next?" Fukuhara looks over her clipboard before writing on her notepad.

"I think we have to look over the art room next." I nod and stand, grabbing my crutch and placing my clipboard under my arm.

"Alright well, let's go I guess." Fukuhara nods and packs up her bag before we both exit the music room. I realise I don't know where the art room is but Fukuhara seems to know so I end up following her.

This isn't gonna as boring as I thought. 


	6. Chapter Six- Thankless Job

My Uncle once told me in a drunken stupor, to never waste even a second when you're with a girl. I think he said this because I remember him telling me that my Father was always useless with women. Then again, he met Mom and they had me so I guess he wasn't all that useless. But I won't be able to ask him about it now anyway.

Fukuhara and I are currently walking through the halls of Yamaku, in search of the art room. I thought she knew where it was but it seems she was just as lost as I am. We've tried several rooms already but with the obvious lack of art supplies and the distictive smell of paint, our search is still on-going.

I've lost track of what floor we're on, I've also forgotten the time. The scene around us just seems to be on loop, the same walls with that odd beige colour never disappear every time we turn a corner. I feel like I'm going mad. The sun will be setting soon, I wonder if we're gonna be here all night.

I look at Fukuhara, she's walking in front of me. Her hands are resting behind her back as she walks with a certain grace in her step, I think she had a rather wealthy upbringing. Of course I don't know that, but I can't help but accept it as the truth. It would explain that diamond in her ear.

My leg is starting to hurt, it has been supporting my weight this entire time after all.

"Hold up, can we take a little break?" I stop and lean against a nearby wall, Fukuhara turns around and looks me over before also leaning against a wall.

"Sorry. My, uh, leg was starting to ache." She nods a little and looks over her clipboard. I hope she has an idea, because if she doesn't, we'll be lost in this beige prison forever.

I sigh and close my eyes, I flex the sore muscles in my legs. The pain starts to subside a little, I can feel a little tearing in the muscle fibers as I stretch them. Once again, the most exercise I've gotten in months.

A loud bang and the sound of several objects falling catches my attention, Fukuhara also heard it. I raise an eyebrow and gaze down the hallway. It's coming from there.

I grab my crutch and hop towards the door, Fukuhara follows behind me. I slide open the door a little and peer inside, I can't see anything at first but I eventually see someone near the back of the room.

"Stupid easel! Get outta here!" Takashi kicks the easel angrily before resting it against the wall.

Hah, they pulled him into this as well. He's got a clipboard. I step inside and call out.

"Yo, I see they got you as well." Takashi jerks around suddenly but instantly relaxes when he sees me.

"Oh, 'sup man. Yeah, I couldn't help it. This cute girl came up to me and literally begged me into helping."

"I'm a sucker for that kind of tactic." Takashi sighs and surveys the room.

Thanks to Takashi however, we are now in the art room. I'm almost a little glad to be smelling the scent of paint and turbentine.

"Who got you into this? Iwasaki, the blonde girl?" Takashi shakes his head.

"It wasn't a blonde, it was some small red-head girl." Might of been that girl named Eriko. Well, it wouldn't of taken much to seduce Takashi anyway.

I chuckle and feel someone behind me, Fukuhara has finally stepped into the room. Takashi looks under one of the tables before speaking, "So, dude. Just how long are we mean-" He freezes as he notices Fukuhara.

"Takashi, this Fukuhara. Fukuhara, this is Takashi Yamaguchi." I introduce the two who both bow awkwardly.

Fukuhara's bow is as polite as ever whereas Takashi's bow, lets just say I think he went a little too low on that one.

Once thats done, Takashi takes a seat. "So, uh, Fukuhara. What's Kichirou t-told you about me? I hope it was som-"

"SHIT!" The chair underneath Takashi snaps and he falls to the floor hard.

I stare blankly at this scene, "One chair is broken in the art room." I look to Fukuhara, who is already writing it down on her clipboard.

"I've had it with this crap! I'm gonna complain about this!" Takashi emerges from the chairs remains and pouts.

"I doubt they would do anything to help. After all, they asked random students to help out didn't they? So they obviously don't have many members right now."

"Whatever, smartass." I see Fukuhara giggle into her sleeve again before writing out something on her notepad and showing me the message.

"I think we can go now, Yamaguchi seems to have this place checked out."

"Yeah, you're right." I look at the deafeated Takashi.

"Fukuhara and I are gonna go check some of the other rooms. See you around pal." Takashi looks at me, I can sense of bit of jealousy in his eyes but he doesn't say anything. He waves us off and we leave the art room.

Once we're in the hallway, Fukuhara writes out a message while walking.

"Your friend is a funny guy." I sigh.

"He sure is, he's quite the hand full." We reach the student elevators, Fukuhara presses the button and we wait for it to arrive.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Fukuhara looks at me expectantly.

"Why are you writing out what you say? It's a little strange." Fukuhara writes out a response rather quickly.

"I'm mute."

"Oh, I see. S-sorry for asking." I scratch the back of my head with my stub. Fukuhara shakes her head and smiles. The elevator arrives and we take it to the next floor.

It's almost nighttime now, Fukuhara and I looked through every place listed on the clipboard. Occasionally writing down what was broken or what needed to be checked out. Afterwards, he headed to the Student Council office to report our findings.

Fukuhara pushes open the door, inside, they're a few people seated at desks. All of them are either looking through stacks of papers while others are just lounging about. Iwasaki notices our arrival and skips over to us.

"Hello! Sorry about all that, how did it go?" Fukuhara looks to me and I answer, I also notice Iwasaki looking over Fukuhara over curiously.

"Not bad, here you go." We hand her the clipboards, "They're a few things that need to be replaced or checked but otherwise, the schools still in working condition." Iwasaki giggles and and grabs my hand suddenly.

"Thank you for helping us Kichirou! You too, Fukuhara." Fukuhara smiles and bows, I feel Iwasaki squeeze my hand a little harder.

"Oh? Kichirou, you're here." Nakajima walks over to us, his cane in one hand. Man, he looks tired.

"Hey Nakajima. Yeah, Fukuhara and I were just helping you guys out."

"Yeah, thanks for that. Sorry we had to ask you guys but most of our members aren't around right now."

"Much like the president as well." Iwasaki scoffs.

"Yes, I have no idea where she is." Nakajima sighs. I look up at the clock at the far side of the room, it's getting late.

Fukuhara notices the time as well and writes down on her notepad quickly, She shows me the message.

"Sorry Susumu, I just remebered I'm meant to meet up with Kyoko for dinner tonight." I shake my head.

"It's cool, thanks for joining me on this. I'll see you later." She smiles and bows before rushing out of the office.

I stand around the student council office awkwardly, I don't belong here. I should go but Iwasaki seems to have noticed Fukuhara's absence.

"Oh, your alone now?" She looks at me with excitment.

"I guess I am."

"In that case! Do you wa-" My phone vibrates in my pocket, I excuse myself and flip it open. It's a message.

"Bro, I'm heading down to the Aura-mart for dinner. Wanna come?" Takashi, impeccable timing as always. I'm hungry again.

"Sorry Iwasaki, I've got to go see Takashi for dinner." She frowns a little but then smiles, a blush on her face.

"Call me 'Chiyoko', last names are for strangers." I scratch my head a little before speaking.

"Ok... Well, I'll see you later." I say goodbye to Nakajima and the others in the student council before leaving, I step out of the school building. The grounds are quiet, apart from a few students wandering around here and there.

I step out of the school gates and head down the hill, I hope Takashi's picks a nice place to sit. And he better be paying this time.

Well, this isn't what I thought, Takashi's idea of eating dinner tonight is the two of us sitting in front of the Aura-mart like a bunch of hoodlums. His food of choice, a heated cup of noodles. Well, aleast he payed this time.

Takashi sits beside me, cradling his food in his hands. It's not too cold right now so sitting outside is rather pleasant, I always liked spring.

"So, did you leave the art room without any injuries after we left?" Takashi sighs and tears the lid off of his cup, the steam rises from inside.

"Not really, I think I should sue." I laugh and tear the lid off my cup after a little effort. I grab the store bought chopsticks and begin stirring the noodles around.

"Wait! So what were you doing with F-Fukuhara huh?" He pokes me with his chopsticks.

"I met her in the music room and we decided to go through the job together, that's all." Takashi's not buying it.

He should really calm down, I didn't even have the guts to make small talk with her. Then again, I think small talk would take a lot of effort given the amount of writing she would have to do.

Takashi's seems to be struggling with the chopsticks, he places them down after a while and just sits there sadly. "Dammit, can't even enjoy my food."

"Just give it a minute, want me to get you a fork in the meantime? The store has them at the front." He nods a little and I quickly hop into the store and retrieve a fork.

I hand it to him before sitting down and eating my own food. He doesn't have any trouble eating with the fork, so we continue eating in silence.

"You know I should feel thankful, Dyspraxia can be way worse."

"I got lucky since it's only minor. You should see some of the other kids I've seen with it." I nod solemnly.

"You're lucky as well, you're only missing a leg and a hand. You don't have something so disabling." I look at Takashi as he slurps his noodles calmly.

"I wouldn't say I'm lucky." I look at my stub, Takashi looks me over and nods.

"I guess you're not uh?" He laughs a little, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." We finish up our little dinner, toss the trash into a bin and begin climbing the hill back to Yamaku.

Takashi yawns and stretches, he glances around as we walk. I decide to break the silence.

"So, do you have any plans for the future?" I ask him the same question he gave me.

Takashi thinks before answering, "Well, I'm not all that sure. Maybe I'll major in mathematics in college, maybe become a banker like my folks..." He doesn't look all that confident about his choice but I can't blame him.

As teenagers, we're all scared and confused about our future.

We reach Yamaku and head towards the dorms, after saying goodbye, I head to my room and decide to go to sleep early.

"Hey, what does this mean?" Takashi shows me his textbook.

"Why you asking me? I'm horrible at english." He sighs and looks over the book. I can't believe this is the first subject of the day. I wasn't ready for it. I actually miss math now.

The lunch bell finally rings, ending the torture. Before we can leave the teacher speaks up.

"Remember everyone, the school festival is coming up soon. So be sure to give us your ideas for what you want to do for it."

That's right, the festival. We all have to do something for it, I didn't get to do it last year but maybe I should help this year.

I look at Takashi, last year, him and I decided to spend the day by going into the city nearby. It was fun but I think this year we should help out.

"Hey Takashi?" He perks up.

"What's up?"

"Let's make a stall this year." He looks at me oddly.

"Really, you're serious?"

"Yeah, I am."

This is gonna be fun. 


	7. Chapter Seven- The Team

"Alright so, you want to build a stand for the festival?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? I mean are you really sure?"

"Taka, we can do it."

Takashi's still not convinced that we can do it, why does it seem like such an alien idea?

I poke at my lunch indifferently, Wish I had some real food.

"Look, I understand how you feel bro, but won't it be difficult given our... circumstances?" Takashi attempts to pick up his food but he ends up dropping his chopsticks. I sigh and take a bite of my sandwich.

"We just need a few more people. With some help, we can totally build something for the festival." Takashi eyes me oddly but seems to consider my point.

"That's a good plan actually." I smack the table lightly.

"It's settled then, after school ends, we'll look for some people to help us!" I gulp down my drink victoriously, maybe a little too victoriously since I end up coughing up most of it. Takashi laughs at this and takes a sip of his orange juice.

I laugh as he also ends up choking on his drink, Takashi stares daggers at me. I ignore him and glance around the cafeteria, I swear each time we visit this place, it's emptier than before.

Maybe word got out about the food. or someone died.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to ask, how was that appointment of yours?" Takashi questions.

"Nothing major, just a checkup." He nods and finishes up his lunch. He looks over his now empty tray with a distant look.

"One of us needs a girlfriend, so we don't have to eat crap like this every afternoon." That slightly sexist remark aside, I can't help but think back to the time I had some of Fukuhara's lunch. Just thinking about it makes me hungry again, I better think of something else.

Over the last few days I haven't really 'spoken' to her. The only other people besides Takashi that I have run into was Nakajima or Iwasaki. Nakajima's polite so the only conversations I've had with him have been pretty standard. Iwasa- I mean Chiyoko. Well, those times I've seen her have been awkward. She's a little strange, I think she has a bit of an obesession with me.

I remember this one time I meet her in the hallway...

Dammit, I didn't do this properly after all. I find the nearest wall and sit down, my back leaning against it. I knew I should've payed more attention this morning. Now my tie's all messed up, I take if off and start to unbutton my shirt a little.

"Kichirou?!" I look up, Iwasaki stands close to me with her books in her arms.

"Hello." I realise I'm practically stripping in front of this girl.

"Are you ok? Do you need help?" She kneels down next to me, too close...

"I, uh, was in a bit of a rush this morning so I ended up messing up all this." I point at my tie and open shirt sheepishly.

Iwasaki looks me over for some time before laughing to herself and sitting closer to me, she rests her hands on my chest and grabs my tie. I can't help but blush at her general proximity to me.

"Silly." She blushes and starts buttoning up my shirt slowly, "I'll do this for you!" She giggles.

Okay, what is going on? And why is it feel so pleasant?

I only now realise just how small her hands are, they're also really warm. She's delibartly taking her time here, her fingers graze my skin every time she fixes one of the buttons. She does up the shirt, fiddling with the collar a little before grabbing my tie.

Okay, this is really close. She's right in my face now, I can even feel her breath. She wraps the tie around my neck, lingering for a while before working my tie into a nice knot. She doesn't once break eye contact as she goes through the motions.

After one last push and tug, my tie is done. I gotta hand it to her, She's good. I survey her work before speaking.

"Hey, not bad. Uh, thanks." I smile as best I can but given how close she is I'm having a hard time focusing.

She giggles and makes sure her work is secure before dropping her hands and gazing into my eyes. I can't do this anymore.

I reach for my crutch and hastily stand up, almost knocking Chiyoko over in the process.

"Alright well! Uh, thanks for this but I g-gotta get going!" I begin limping off, I make a break for the elevators. Before I turn the corner I catch a glimpse of Chiyoko blushing and biting her lower lip.

... And that wasn't even the weirdest one. There was this one time when she came to my-

"Oi Kisu! You in there?" I'm tossed out of my remincsing by Takashi, he stands next to me as we walk down the second floor hallway.

"Wha-"

"I was asking about who are we gonna ask to join us for this project?" Oh right, festival.

"I don't know, I'll think about it during class." Takashi shrugs and we enter class 2-3.

He's right though, who am I going to ask? Better yet, who's gonna want to work with Takashi... and myself. But mainly Takashi.

As we settle into our seats, I spend a large amount of my class time looking outside. I've got an idea for who we should ask but I'm not entirely sure they would be willing.

Class has ended for the day, I remain in my seat and watch near the front of the room. Kobayashi and Fukuhara are still here, if I'm gonna do this I better do it now.

"Okay, I'm going over there." I stand and Takashi looks before gasping.

"You c-can't be serious man! Them?!"

"C'mon Takashi, they're just girls."

Seriously, what's the worst that could happen anyway?

I shouldnt've thought that, I'm having some doubts now.

Nevertheless, I step forward for the sake of every man out there. I can almost feel the sweat coming off Takashi as I get closer to the two girls.

"Hey." I hope they heard me, If they don't I'll never live it down.

Fukuhara notices my figure, she turns her attention to me and waves. Kobayashi is by surprised by her friends sudden action, but when she looks over my way, she smiles.

"Oh! Hey Susu. How are you?" Kobayashi looks at me expectantly, I guess I left a good first impression. Even after all the things that happened.

"Oh, not much. Listen, you would do be interested in helping Takashi and myself with a project for the festival?"

So far so good, I look over my shoulder briefly. Only to see Takashi giving me the thumbs up and smiling nervously.

"Oh, a project? What kind?"

"We uh, thought it would be cool to make a stall for the festival you know." I shrug and try to look as cool as possible.

The girls look at each other, they both seem to be having some kind of silent conversation. Soon, Kobayashi turns to me and salutes.

"It's decided, we'll both help you guys out!"

... That was easy.

I look at Fukuhara, seeking some more confirmation. She just nods and smiles.

"Alright, well can we meet up outside the dorms today? We still need to discuss what the stalls going to be like." The girls nod.

"That's cool. We'll see later then?" Kobayashi smiles and looks to her desk, when she discovers an absence of some kind she quickly looks over her shoulder.

Fukuhara has already packed her bag and is almost out the door, Kobayashi picks up her things and hastily runs after her.

I sort of wave goodbye as they leave. That wave turns into a little fist pump, I turn around and Takashi launches out of his seat and cheers. I half expected him to run over to me and hoist me up, like some kind of american football movie.

No such thing happens and the two of us leave the classroom with a happy skip in our steps. Well, Takashi's steps anyway.

I glance over my homework while biting into a chocolate bar. Man, I've got a soft spot for this stuff.

Looking to my clock, I should probably get ready. In the end Takashi and I realised that we didn't specify a time with the girls, we managed to catch up and sort it out one eye, I peek at my homework.

I don't have to do this now, do I? Nope. I close the book and grab my crutch, tossing my candy wrapper into the trash before heading out.

Once I'm outside, the warm late afternoon air hits me. I sigh calmly and look around, I can't see anyone around. I guess they're all not here yet, I sit down on the steps and watch the scene in front of me as I wait.

I really like this school. Heh, I remember how I thought of this place last year. When I first arrived, I wasn't all that happy. But now, things are different.

Hm, 'Different' huh? That day in the snow flashes through my mind. Who am I kidding, nothings changed. I'm still the same wreck I was a few years ago, I'm just a little more stable now.

Those days in the hos-

"Sorry I'm late ladies!" Takashi bursts out of the dorms, did he put gel in his hair?

"Oh, it's just you." Screw you Taka. He walks over and sits down next to me. He sighs and briefly looks over the scenery before speaking.

"So, where are they?"

"I dunno, they should be here soon." I check the time on my phone.

As soon as I put it away, the doors of the female dorm open and Kobayashi and Fukuhara step out.

"Ah man, they're still in their uniforms."

"Obviously you idiot." I laugh as I stand and greet the two.

"Hello you two." I wave with my stub, Takashi stands to attention. He runs a hand through his hair nervously.

"S-sup?" Jesus Takashi, don't choke now.

"Hey!" Kobayashi smiles and Fukuhara bows, the two of them stand before us now.

"Alright so, I guess we should get to the planning." I start the conversation, everyone nods.

"Let's sit by the grounds and talk?" Kobayashi suggests.

"That's not a bad idea." I answer and we all move away from the dorms. Takashi walks in front rigidly with Kobayashi walking behind him. Fukuhara and I are taking up the rear of this group.

I almost don't notice her poking my side, she pulls out her notepad and shows me a message.

"I hope you have a plan already?" I chuckle.

"I'm not the kind of person who plans." I admit, "I'm more of a 'in the moment' kinda guy." I smile sheepishly and Fukuhara giggles silently. Even though there's no noise, I like her laugh.

The four of us find a small hill and decide that it will be the spot of our little meeting. As soon as my postieror hits the ground, suggestions and ideas start flying.

I can't get a word in but I don't mind. I take a second to watch everyone conversing, Takashi's calmed down a little and is easily the most animated in the group. Kobayashi's also pretty energetic but she's still pretty quiet. And speaking of quiet, Fukuhara occasionally throws a message in the middle for everyone to read. I smile and watch them in silence as the sun starts to set.

I want to make this a festival to remember.


	8. Chapter Eight- Preparation

"Okay, so here's what we've got so far." I pick up our checklist and read aloud to everyone.

" A shooting range, that game where you try to catch goldfish, and a game involving cups and balls..."

"Wait, isn't that the same as the shooting range though?" Takashi tosses a piece of paper into a nearby bin, he sighs heavily.

"Dammit, that's all I had!"

We are all in class 2-3 right now, class ended a while ago and I decided to get everyone together to discuss our plans for the festival stand. We don't have much time left, so I hope that today's gonna be the day we finally settle on an idea.

Fukuhara sits in her chair while lazily drawing lines on her notepad, she hasn't 'said' anything for some time now. Kobayashi's no better, she's lost most of her steam and has been running off her emergency reserves. The only ideas she can come up with now are usually just words with no meaning.

Takashi's nearing his limit as well, he's been sketching out designs for the stall itself. But he also wanted to help with on the ideas front. Basically, we're all running on low.

Who knew a festival stand would be so hard to make, even if we haven't gotten to the physical labour aspect of it yet. I place the checklist down and sigh, as I glance over all of our failed ideas, a thought pops into my head.

"Why don't we mix them together?" I mutter sleepily. I feel everyones eyes on me the instant the sentence leaves my mouth.

"What did you say?" Takashi questions. Kobayashi puts her hand on her chin.

"Mix them all together..." She ponders this for a while as Fukuhara starts writing again.

"Did I say something stupid?" I sit up and look around me, Takashi's got some life back in his eyes as he stares into the distance.

"Far from it Susu!" Kobayashi leaps from her chair and wraps me in a hug. My mind short circuits as I feel two big lovely things press into my side, Takashi falls out of his chair.

"That's it! That's it! We'll just make our stand a 'Jack of all trades' kinda thing!." Kobayashi bounces up and down, her arms still wrapped around me and her cargo jumping around with her. I think I can die happy now.

Fukuhara breaks up our excitement with her message, "But what are we going to use out of our ideas?" She has a point. Kobayashi stares at the message and continues to hang over me, is she doing this on purpose or is she oblivious to it all?

I decide to seek answers and rub my arm against her chest, I feel her gasp and blush before letting go of me.

"S-sorry!" She walks back to her chair and runs through the scraps of paper on our interlocked desks.

No, don't be sorry Kobayashi. I feel alive for the first time, I lean forward in my chair and stare into the distance. Takashi gazes at me with a look of jealousy and general admiration.

"Fuku's right though, what can we use?" Kobayashi digs through the scraps helplessly.

I know.

"Well," I grab a few of the scraps I like, "How about this. We can combine the shooting range with the cups, set up the goldfish near the front, and my personal favorite, that water dunk thing." I look at Takashi who just raises an eyebrow in confusion.

Fukuhara writes out another message, "That's all well and good but what about our budget?"

"What budget?" Takashi sticks a finger in his ear.

Shit, a budget. I forgot about that.

"I'll cover it." I state flatly, everyone stares at me oddly.

"You're joking right?" Takashi looks astonished.

"B-but, I looked it all over. It's not gonna be cheap." Kobayashi looks worried, Fukuhara just nods in concern.

"Guys, don't worry about it. I'll cover the whole thing, I've got the money."

"I'm not using it for anything anyway..." The girls look at me with concern and Takashi just looks at the ground.

"Anyway, what do we need to get?" I change the subject.

"Well," Kobayashi thinks before looking to Fukuhara, who starts writing out a new checklist.

She hands it to Kobayashi who reads it aloud.

"We need, cups, two large containers that can hold water, the goldfish, shooting range guns, and Building materials."

"the list goes on..." This isn't good, team morale is dropping.

"Alright! Let's split up. We'll go in groups of two, the first group will gather the paint and necssary building materials. Team two will head into town and gather the things for the games." Everyone nods and stands.

"But who's going with who?" Kobayashi asks.

"Well, Fukuhara an-"

"Hold up there pal." Takashi slides over to me and drapes his arm around my neck.

"I'll go with Fukuhara into town and you and Kobayashi go get the building stuff." Takashi secertly winks at me, taking your pick uh Takashi? Fine by me.

"Ok, we'll do that. You guys okay with that?" Fukuhara nods and Kobayashi looks a little nervous but she quickly nods as well.

"Okay team!" Takashi claps his hands together, "Let's roll out." Fukuhara leaves the classroom with Takashi who speaks up before disappearing behind the sliding door.

"Oh, and good luck with getting the student council to let you just take their supplies!" Takashi vanishes soon after that.

At least we don't need to ask a teacher, Mr. Okada comes to mind. No way he'd let me have the stuff. Student council though, I think we have a shot.

"Well, shall we get going as well?" Kobayashi blushes and nods before walking out of the classroom before me. I grab my crutch and hop out into the hallway. We both make our way to the student council office.

Here goes nothing.

The student council office is rather empty, well not entirely. The person I was hoping to see is here, but the person I was hoping to avoid is here as well.

Iwasaki gasps and stands up instantly, Nakajima notices this and looks up blindly, "Who is it Chiyoko?"

"It's Kichirou! And..." Iwasaki gets stuck, I move in to help.

"Kobayashi."

"Right! What brings you here?" Iwasaki moves a little closer to me, crap not this again.

"Well, we are building a stand for the festival but we need access to the school's building supplies." Nakajima frowns a little and feels out the front of his blazer.

"Hm, we're already short on supplies as it is Susumu."

"I understand." I'm about to say goodbye but Iwasa- Chiyoko, speaks up.

"Nonsense Fumio! We've still got plenty!" Nakajima just sighs.

"Did you even see the list of our inventory Chiyoko?"

"Did you even see it?" I cringe and I feel Kobayashi look away in embarassment. Not good.

I expect a fight but Nakajima just laughs and shakes his head.

"Alright, we'll let you have your pick."

"Thank you, if it's needed, I can pay towards buying more supplies if we end up taking too much." Chiyoko just looks at me with surprise, but Nakajima nods and looks in my general direction.

"You sure Susumu?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Nakajima rests his hands on his desk, "Chiyoko, give them the key to the shed."

"Shed? What happened to using the art room?"

"About that," he stands up with his cane and walks towards a nearby filing cabinet, "The art teacher decided this year that his class was going to do a group project this year for the festival."

"So we no longer have access to that room, but before they locked up, they placed a bunch of materials in a shed by the sports field." Chiyoko walks up to me and pulls out a keychain, that's a lot of keys.

I feel Chiyoko look Kobayashi over as I take the keys, "Thanks for this Iwa- Chiyoko." She smiles and winks at me.

"Anytime, just be sure you bring it back, 'kay?" she leans forward slightly, her blouse is slightly unbuttoned. Now that's not fair.

"Ok! We'll be going then. Thanks for this Nakajima." Nakajima nods and waves in our general direction as we leave.

Once outside, Kobayashi finally speaks up. "What's with Iwasaki? Are you two close." I feel my blood run cold.

"N-not exactly..." We exit the school building and head for the sports field.

Well,

They got the ass end of this deal, this shed is in poor shape. How come the school staff haven't taken it down yet?

I fish the keychain out and begin trying all the keys on the lock.

"Hey," Kobayashi asks while looking out at the trackfield, "How do you think Fuku and Yamaguchi are doing in town?"

I can't help but laugh out loud. If I had to imagine it, I can just see Takashi walking close to Fukuhara. He's trying to be smooth but he keeps messing up while Fukuhara just flat out ignores his advances.

"I'm sure they're fine. Damn key..." Just how many do I have to try? I finally hear a click as the door opens.

Inside, it's pretty dark but not enough to be completely pitch black. I step inside and survey the materials.

"This looks good, what do we need again?" Kobayashi pulls out a list and looks it over.

"How about the paint first?"

"That's cool but, you're gonna have to use the ladder." I point at my leg, Kobayashi blushes and mutters an 'oh yeah' before looking around for a step-ladder. She finds it and prompty sets it up near the various paint cans stacked on a shelf.

"Can you read out what we need?" She asks as she mounts the ladder.

"Sure thing," I look over the checklist and begin reading out the names, Kobayashi finds the cans and starts hoisting them off the shelf. I want to help but I can barely balance without my crutch, let alone carry things.

I step a little closer to her anyway just in case. Things are going well until we get to the red, It seems to be slightly rarer than the other colours. Kobayashi does find it but she seems to be having trouble pulling it out.

"Hey, you alright there?" I ask while watching with concern.

"It's okay, I've go- Woah!" Kobayashi slips and falls off the ladder, I step in quickly but instantly remember that I can't really catch her. She ends up crashing into me and we both plummet to the floor.

Nothing's broken, in fact, I'm actually pretty happy about all this. What with Kobayashi's setup and everything.

Those thoughts of mine are instantly thrown away as I notice the red paint can fall off the shelf. It hits Kobayashi hard on the back, causing her to scream in agony.

The screams are a lot louder than I thought they would be, Kobayashi yells out in pain and digs her fingers into my chest. I flinch at the sensation of my skin tearing.

Kobayashi hasn't stopped screaming, she looks like she's being slowly tortured with acid.

"Hey! you okay?" Kobayashi's not listening as she rolls off of me and begins squirming on the floor. I look around for my crutch and stand up slightly, This isn't good. She's really hurt.

Before I can open my mouth though, Kobayashi stands up abruptly and speaks, "Hey... Is there a bathroom around?" Her voice is shaking like crazy.

"Uh, I think it's by the changing rooms for the track team." Kobayashi nods and runs out of the shed. I stand there motionless, confused as all hell about what just happened.

I glance down and look at the red paint can, it didn't spill at least. I hop over and pick it up slightly, it's not very full...

My eyes gaze out of the shed, That was rather terrifiying. I've never seen a girl scream like that, well, I did see my m-

No. I shouldn't be thinking about that. I pick up the checklist off the floor and look it over, one of the paint cans listed is convinently on the lowest shelf so I end up pulling it out. I put it by the others and feel a sting.

I feel my chest and look down, I notice blood beginning to stain my uniform.

Ouch, I sit down outside the shed and poke the wounds absentmindedly. After about another thirty-minutes go by, Kobayashi returns.

"Hey there! Sorry about the wait." She smiles and heads into the shed.

I stand, "You okay?" She turns her head and smiles sheepishly.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She finds the checklist and looks over the paint cans on the floor.

What the hell? She looks fine now, but just a few minutes ago she was screaming for mercy.

Well, whatever. If she's okay, I'm not going to say anything.

Time passes as Kobayashi and me collect what we need for the festival stand, we end up really clearing the shed out.

After several trips back and forth, we manage to gather the materials in a spot behind the school. I open my phone and text Takashi as I sit down, I put it away and grab my can of soda.

"I texted Takashi, I let him know where we are." Kobayashi nods as she sips her cherry flavoured fruit juice quietly.

I struggle with the can a little but I manage to open it, its contents spill out rapidly and I quickly start drinking. Kobayashi giggles at this.

"Unlucky." She smiles and looks off into the distance. I take some time to look her over.

Her hair is rather unqiue in this light, her long ponytail sits beside her. The blueish colour in it shines a little, She tucks some of her hair behind her ear and looks downwards.

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"You mind if... We not tell anyone about what happened?"

"I- uh, sure thing." I smile and take another sip of my drink. Kobayashi sighs before looking into my eyes.

"Thanks." She leans her head to one side and smiles bashfully, I blush and look away.

I feel my pocket vibrate and I pull my phone out, I look over the message.

"They'll be here soon, but they need help."

"They say they had to use a truck..." Kobayashi takes my phone and looks it over.

"W-what?"

I stand and drop my drink can, "C'mon, lets get to the gates!"

We both start rushing towards the school entrance, There isn't anyone here. Better check the school parking lot.

Sure enough, Fukuhara stands next to a large pickup truck. Takashi's standing by the drivers side window, he seems to be negogiating with someone.

"Look man, I'll give that much."

"No way kid! I got a family to feed."

"Like I care geezer! Haven't you every heard of charity?!"

"What the hell does that mean?!"

I stand there in shock, Fukuhara just places her face in her hand as the shouting match cotinues.

"H-how did it go Fukuhara?"

She shakes her head and begins writing on her notepad, "We got everything, but as you can see, there is a problem."

I walk towards Takashi, he's standing by a rather large man with a neckerchief.

"Like I said kid! 5,000 yen or you can kiss your cargo goodbye!" The man is furious, I need to fix this.

"Hey hey! calm down, Takashi. Pay him." Takashi spins around and glares at me.

"Are you freaking kidding me!? I ain't paying that, I live off that money!"

"And so does this guy! Now just fork it over." Takashi sighs and digs through his pocket.

"Would you look at that, you should learn some manners from your friend here." The man nods with a smile and I just bow.

"Sorry about the trouble sir." Takashi pulls out the money but doesn't hand it over, I grab his hand and pry the cash from his fingers. I give it to the man who takes it happily.

"Thank you, will you kids need help with all this?" I look over the stuff in the back before speaking.

"We'll be fine thank you." He nods but still helps us unload the stuff out of his truck.

He climbs back into his ride and starts the engine, he waves with a smile as he drives off. Although he did give Takashi a look of disgust before he left.

Takashi kicks the floor and scoffs, "Stupid geezer!"

"Just leave it man, Let's get this stuff over to the spot."

We carry the items into the school and place them next to the paints and stacks of wood. After making sure we have everything, I speak up.

"Alright guys, Let's start." Everyone nods and cheers as we start working on our stall.

The sun sets and after most of the light is gone, we decide to continue tomorrow. We all head off to our respective rooms and call it a night.

I hope we can finish this in time... 


End file.
